Sherlock Holmes and Acquaintances
by HugMe201
Summary: AU from my other Sherlock Holmes Fanfic. In fact, those characters don't exist at all. This is a time travel story. Takes place in our time.
1. PTSD

**_ I_**t was one of those nights that I would awake Ghost and myself. I have been having horrible nightmares for three years now. Ever since that deplorable day I have been miserable and lonely. I have been discharged from the U. S. Air Force. My friends were all dead, that is all except my good friend Ghost.

Ghost was a white Doberman, minus the right forelimb. He had lost that limb the same day I lost my sanity. I was a major then. I was in the canine division. I and Ghost would sniff out bombs, drugs, and people in Afghanistan.

I was remembering that frightful period of anguish and numbness when we were attacked. Though women are not allowed in combat, I and the other women still needed to fight. Ghost's leg was torn to shreds when this Taliban tried to stab me in the back. Ghost had attacked him and the man was cutting Ghost's leg up, while Ghost's powerful jaws were doing the same to this man's face. I was killing and doing things I had no idea I would ever do, then blackness over took me. When I awoke in a hospital with a three legged Ghost beside me I nearly killed everyone when I started reliving that tragedy. And so, I was diagnosed with PTSD, and honorably discharged. The president even gave me the Medal of Honor, like what I did was special. My shrink keeps telling me that what I did was amazing, but she has no idea what happened, no does. I tell them what happened, but they all say that I was a hero. For what reason? Being the only one to survive?

Ghost began to run around my bedroom. He did that when he wanted to go out.

"Ok boy, I'll get dressed and we can go for a walk. I can use the fresh air." I told him as I got up from my sweat soaked bed. If it weren't for those big brown eyes, and the fact that the dog hated everyone else, I would have joined my friends a long time ago.

I let him lead us down the street. Ghost seemed to be excited about where he was taking us. He stopped at the entrance of the dog park, and he seemed to hesitate, but before long he was running like as if he still had all four limbs.

"Ghost, you can stop now. I'll let you off the leash." I did as told him, but just say there, watching for something, waiting. Little did I know that what he was waiting for would change both of our lives forever.


	2. 2013

**_ I _**and my good friend, Sherlock Holmes, were chasing after Moriarty when a bright light flashed before us, and we felt ourselves being lifted and then suddenly dropped.

"Holmes, are you alright?" I asked him as I began to notice our surroundings. We were in a fenced in area. I looked at him, to see his reaction. He was gazing into the eyes of lovely albino woman.

"Hello, Madame. I am Dr. Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. Would you be so kind as to tell us where we are?" I asked her politely.

"Welcome to Washington, U. S. A. I'm… I was Major Alice O'Kelly. And the three-legged Doberman growling at you is my very good friend Ghost." She told us I began to notice a large white Doberman growling at us. He was indeed, missing a leg, but I doubt that it would help us any if the scoundrel decided to lunge for our throats.

"Madame, what year is it?" My good friend asked, he seemed to be able to ignore the large beast whose mouth was foaming.

"2013, but I'm sure that you were thinking that it was more around the 1800's. And please, no need to be so civil." She was sarcastic.

"What do you mean by 'no need to be civil'?" My friend asked her, I could feel the getting thick. He was mocking her when he quoted her, my friend has never thought highly of the fairer sex.

"I don't like being called 'Madame', it makes me feel old and 'Miss' makes me feel like you're calling me a child, so if you must be formal Sherley, than call me Major." She snapped, Shakespeare said it well when he said, "And though she be little, she is fierce" for Miss or rather Major O'Kelly was a small woman, but she was not to be trifled with.

"Well, they let women fight in the army now?" Holmes asked her, he was getting that annoyed look a young schoolboy gets when he likes a girl, but is too young to know how to act, so he tries to be mean to her, and yet, she is able to put him in his place.

"Major, it can't possibly be 2013." I told her, I hated interrupting them, but I had to know what was going on.

"Oh, well, Watson, we somehow reached a tear or rip, or something that was disturbing time, and we have made it to the future old boy." He told me, still waiting for her to respond to his remark.

"Well, Sherley dear, the army is for grunts, I'm in the U. S. Air Force, and they don't let women fight, we play big roles though. Just ask my furry friend here." She smiled as the large white beast focused on Sherlock. The dog must have sensed Holmes' motives. The dog was very frightening.

"Das! I guess I could take you two dandies back to my house. Ferse Ghost, and the same to you two." She stated as she began to walk out of the park.

"Holmes, what…."

"She told us to heel, like dogs. If I were that Doberman I would have offed her a long time ago." He complained as we fallowed her.


	3. Home of a Broken Hero

**_ O_**f course I was annoyed. She was a woman whom of which had the ranking of Major. Women in the military, who thought that was a good idea? This Major Alice O'Kelly insufferable, she and that white monster she had with her. She was a lovely woman, but she lost any and all appeal once she opened her mouth to reveal that horrid American accent.

She brought us to her home, it was a simple house, it had four bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. I saw once we entered I noticed pictures and photos of her as a child and an older man.

"The man in these pictures, he is your father?" I asked, I was trying to solve her like I do with everyone I meet. She was not easy to solve, most women are not.

"Yep, that's the Colonel; he was also in the air force. I assume you deduced that he was my father by all the pictures and by our ears?" She seemed happy to talk about him.

"Yes, I deduced all that from the pictures and the likeness of your ears. I also deduce that he has been dead for some time. You are a the type of person who would only retire if you were dead, so you and the good doctor share something, though I deduce yours is mental rather than physical."

"Yes, the Colonel has been dead since I was sixteen. I was honorably discharged on account I have PTSD." I had made her sad. She was gazing at an old picture of her and the Colonel. I felt guilty about hurting her.

"I have thought about killing myself, but then I imagine the Colonel's face if we saw each other on the other side, and he looks sad, because I had killed something he cared about, and I think about Ghost here. He hates everyone else. He would be out to sleep, because he wouldn't let another human love him. Oh snap! I'm late for my therapy session. Dr. Rice will kill me." She looked at the clock on the wall.

The doorbell rang, and the Major ran to get the door.

"Alice, you had me worried. I thought that I was going to find you dead when I got here." Dr. Rice was apparently a woman as well. She was taller that the Major, she had short wavy brown hair, and brown eyes, she wore thick spectacles.

"Rachael I am so sorry, that I worried you into thinking that you lost a paycheck, but Ghost wanted to go to the park, and I met these dashing men." The Major stated coldly. The words stung the poor Dr. Rice. She must have truly cared about the Major.

"Alice, these men could be serial killers. Looking for an over trusting lady to kill! Who are you two?" The doctor was worried about the Major and whether we were safe company.

"I am Dr. Watson, and this Sherlock Holmes." My companion introduced us rather hastily to the female doctor. I saw his eyes dilate; he must have found the mousey Dr. Rice attractive.

"Great, now I have three nuts to help. I'll just call the police and we can get this all worked out." Dr. Rice stated calmly as she made an attempt to get something from her pocket.

"Sorry Rachael, but you have no idea what's going on." The Major stated as she grabbed hold Dr. Rice and put her in a hold and forced her onto the floor.

"That was done rather badly." I criticized her work, but really I was impressed with her.


	4. Bad Memories

**_ I _**was sitting there, in the chair Alice had tied me to. I forget that she was trained in hand-to-hand combat. The three explained to me what had happened, and I believed them. My education in psychology told me they were not completely nuts, though my normal human nature told me they were.

"Well, I believe you. Now will you let me go?" I asked Alice. She was such a beautiful woman, she was thin but not too thin, she wore double D cups, she had long white hair, gorgeous (once you got over how creepy they were) red eyes, and she was athletic. She was just lovely, unlike me. I was mousy, I wasn't fat, but I felt uncomfortable about my weight around her, I wore a measly A cup, and I was not athletic at all.

"Fine, Rachael, but if you call the cops, you're dead." She only called me Rachael because I told her to. I hoped that she would be a friend, but she only saw me as a nuisance. I could see do so many things with her life, once she got better. She could be a P. I., and I could see myself as her 'Watson', but she chose to wallow in her pain, and has done so for three years.

"So, you're the real deal, the Real Dr. Watson?" I asked the handsome brown eyed man, whom of which had called himself so.

"Yes, I am. So, psychology has been doing well?" He asked in a strictly business manner.

"Yes, I have a decent amount of patients, and Alice here has been with me the longest."

"Oh, what is PTSD?" Sherlock asked me.

"Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, people get when they experience traumatic violence, very common in the military." I was shocked at how quickly the answer spilled from me.

"So, Major, what happened to you?" He asked. I looked at Alice, she her eyes glaze over. She was remembering that evil day.

"You shouldn't have done that. She's having an episode; she might start reenact the thing. Get the knives and hide them!" I yelled as I began to grab the knives, but Alice just soon came out of it and was crying. She then left the room.

"Happy, she has to relive that nightmare every night she doesn't need to relive it during the day!" I screamed into his ear. He deserved it, how dare he try to get her to try and talk about it, that was my job.

"Doctor, I was curious. I had no idea what would happen."

"You're right, but it still could have been dangerous. She was awarded the Medal of Honor for that day, but she feels survivor's guilt. She feels like she should have died, but she didn't, and she needs to figure out what to do with what she has now, or she won't get better."

We heard a knock at the door; we opened it to find two men in U. S. Military uniforms. One I recognized as Major Henry Farm, Alice's ex.

"Hello Dr. Rice, is Alice home?" He asked. He was a pilot in the air force. He had red hair, which of course was shaved off, and bright blue eyes. He was very handsome.

"Hank? What are you and Bobby doing at my house?!" Alice asked as she reentered the room upon hearing the door.

"I wish it was just to see the most beautiful woman in the world, but the president would like to see you and your houseguests immediately. Oh, well, how has the meanest dog been?" At that Ghost made himself known by growling at Farm.

"As you can see he's just as mean as ever. I'll go with you, but Host gets to come." She stated firmly. I noticed Farm's face lose that stunning smile.


	5. The Ride

**_ "_**So Alice, how have you been? We haven't spoken since your discharge." Hank was smiling at me. I haven't wanted to see him. He wouldn't have understood what was happening.

"I've been fine Hank. So, you've been promoted to Lt. Colonel?" I asked, noticing that he had silver leaf on his uniform where their used to be a gold one. We were competitors. We would compete to see who would make the next rank, I made Major first, but he made Lt. Colonel, and now I can't try to beat him.

"Yep, but it doesn't feel right, since I didn't beat you to it far and square. You probably be Colonel by now."

"So, has the Major always exceeded your rank?" Sherlock asked has we sat in the limo (I don't like this president, but he does have flair).

"Yeah, we have pictures of him saluting her. We always got a good laugh out of it." Major Bobby Stark laughed. He was nice, but I don't think he was actually smart enough to get into the air force, but here he was.

"Very funny Stark, but you forget that I liked her over me. It meant that I had a lady that could handle herself." Hank was lying through those pearly whites. He hated it. We broke up like ten times because he couldn't handle the fact that I was better. A lot of men in the military hated how fast I exceled, but there was nothing they could do about it. I found it weird that I did so well, I even went to my superiors about it, and I was told that I wasn't getting any special favors.

"So, this is what the world has come to?" Sherlock asked absently.

"Women aren't stupid, Sherley. It took us awhile to figure out that we could do anything a man can do, and often times do it better." I told him. I liked him, despite him being a 'woman hater'.

"Alice, would you like to go out again? I know I haven't seen you in three years, but I do miss you." Hank did not surprise, he was like that, one second you're history and the next you're the love of his life.

"Alice I don't know if you should start getting back into dating yet." Rachael was a nice person, but a shrink's a shrink. So in rebellion, I kissed him right then and there.

"I'll take that as a yes sweet lips." Hank always liked to layer things to thickly.

"I have told you a thousand times not to call me sweet lips!" Now I remembered why I was so happy without him.

"But, babe, you're my sweet lips. You'd think that a woman would be happy with a pet name."

"I am not 'your sweet lips', it sounds like a cheap hooker's name!" He had me bowling.

"Fine! Now I remember why I didn't call you! You're pain in the ass! It was stupid of me to ask!" He finely remembered that I was a pain in the ass.

"Um, Lt. Colonel, I do believe that was inappropriate langue to use in front of a lady." Dr. Watson stated timidly.

"Thanks, Johnny boy, but everyone curses and swears, including women, and we don't do it in private, but again, that was nice." I told him. It was nice for him to do that, even though it wasn't needed.

"This is why I thought you should wait."

"You can tell me to take any pill you like, you can have me take shock therapy, and make me have a

Hemispherectomy, but you can't tell me to how to handle my love life!"

"As much as I love a good girl fight, girls, there's no need to fight, we're here." Hank smiled as he opened the door.

"When we get home, I'm prescribing a mood stabilizer for you." Great, more meds for her little suicide risk to maybe overdose on.


End file.
